Link (Wind Waker)
|image = Image:Link_52.png‎ |imagewidth = 290 |caption = "Surely, from this moment on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds..." |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Small Fry, Shrimp, Mr. Fairy, "boy" (he is widely respected where he comes from). Here, it's "sweetie" and Green Stuff. Yeah. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male. Don't let the dress fool you. |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Technically 12, but due to a birthday, "13". |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = Short as all hell. (Approximately 3'3"). |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = No more than 40 lbs. (Approximately 35 lbs). |Row 6 title = Species |Row 6 info = Elf (Hylian). |Row 7 title = Languages |Row 7 info = Hylian (Common). |Row 8 title = Room |Row 8 info = 6203 (Deck 7). |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = The Wind Will Guide Us. |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Marbles }} Link in his time is known as the Hero of Winds, and to a lesser extent, the Legendary "Hero of Time" reborn-- however, this is a pretty daunting title, considering he's really just a midget with a sparkly baton and a red boat. Link is actually a pretty sane little boy, or at least sane enough considering all the INSANE ADVENTURES he went through prior to his arrival on the MS Elegante (including possibly the most ridiculous set of "gotta catch 'em all!" fetch quests ever in a Zelda game); he's very sweet and does his darndest to see the good side of people ALLATIEMS. He's really a great kid. Headcanon-ish Stuff This is where I list a couple things pertaining to how I personally play Link, as well as a few things you may want to know if you don't have very much info about his canon. *I play Link as non-speaking. Yes, I am aware that the other Links were not played that way! I see the whole speaking thing as a matter of perspective, and I prefer silent Link in that regard-- however, this does not mean he can't talk. He can definitely do that, by all means, but that doesn't have to mean that he does: he can and will talk while he is on the ship, but only when it's necessary or he's prompted to, and in most situations he will use other means to express himself. *Link no longer has the Triforce of Courage/Farore's Triforce. It was forcibly removed (thanks, Ganondorf) during the final battle, but the imprint of it still protects him (in the same way that he was able to do things that said Triforce is supposed to give you before he even had it; immediately mastering weapons, etc). Therefore, while he does not have the actual mark on his hand, he still feels a connection with those who do/did have a Triforce piece. *'There are hints that Link's history may differ from his predecessors'. Unlike the other Links, he is not recognized as The Hero immediately-- rather, it is something he has to earn through proving himself to the gods (proving he has the Triforce Magic, etc). This seems a very irregular approach, as the Links are almost always approached as The Chosen One(s), rather than having to do it themselves. According to the legends, Ocarina of Time!Link sealed Ganondorf away-- but since Ganondorf's power level is like 9 million, he managed to escape. Since OoT!Link was way dead by that point apparently, the gods panicked and pulled a Noah's Ark: yes, they dumped Hyrule under a kilometer high mass of water, hoping to kill Ganondorf. Obviously this didn't work, but it succeeded in basically drowning the entire population of Hyrule residing there at the time... except the Hylians who were living in the mountains, which eventually became the islands on the Great Sea. This means that it's very possible that if Oot!Link had descendants at the time, they may not have survived. There is a crapload of other evidence supporting the theory that he may not be blood related to the other Links, but I don't want to embarrass myself through tl;dr so soon, haha. All in all, this essentially just means that it's possible he's only spiritually related to the other Links (except ST!Link), rather than blood-related, and could explain why he doesn't fully follow the trend of the other Links, either (very light blond hair instead of golden/dirty/strawberry blond, and his eyes are more bondi than straight blue. Also, he's likely shorter than MM!Link, and his nose is waaaaay less distinct than most of the other ones). *My Link is a vegetarian! Yep, even though he's perfectly fine with seafood (considering where he comes from), he won't eat any other actual meat if he doesn't have to. While it's rooted from his childish dislike of killing animals to eat them unless necessary, it's fairly strengthened by all of the killing he's had to do, and all the bloodshed and gore he's seen on his adventures. Meat tends to remind him a lot of those things, which makes him particularly more reluctant to eat it (he's very young, so this really bothers him considering). He still has nightmares about that subject a lot, which just makes the idea of eating animal flesh significantly unappetizing to him. *I play Link as having 100%ed the game. That means all side quests, all treasure charts, all heart pieces, and all collectable items have been completed. He helped the Koroks raise their trees, got Anton and Linda in Windfall to date, killed all the giant octopi, etc. Naturally, that means his overall journey was much longer than a normal play through. Simple enough, right? *My fanon weight for Link would suggest that he is slightly underweight according to a BMI, but this is not the case. A normal child of that height (3'3") is extremely young, and therefore underdeveloped physically, which includes baby fat. While Link still has some of that, he's also''' just as physically developed as a normal 12-year-old': this means he has a less stubby physique, and more of a miniature, daintier one. So basically, if you shrunk a twelve-year-old, rather than squished them down. '''History: A Really Long Look Into Link's Quest.' In Ye Olde Beginning... Forever and ever and ever (as in god knows how many years) ago, there was a lovely and prosperous land called Hyrule, which was the possessor of an ancient magic; a mystical power called the Triforce, split up into three different forms: the Triforce of Power (Din's), the Triforce of Courage (Farore's) and the Triforce of Wisdom (Nayru's). One day a totally evil guy called Ganon/Ganondorf/Mr. Bad decided he might as well hit this place up and stole the magic for himself, turning Hyrule the mysterious land into a complete craphole because somehow the entire prosperity of said land depended on this power. Ganon, having nothing else to do, descended his evil across the land using this magic and everyone was helpless-- that is, until a young man dressed in "the green of the forest" jumped into the picture to stop him. He defeated Ganon and was able to lock up his darkness with his sword; the Blade of Evil's Bane, and thus the boy became known as the Hero of Time by all the land. One day, something went beserk and Ganon's evil began to regain its strength, but this time the boy didn't come around to save Hyrule's the land's ass, and so no one knows what exactly happened to the people who dwelled there, or whether or not their gods were able to rescue them. However, the tale of the boy was passed down, and eventually it became tradition for parents in certain places to humiliate their own boys by giving them the uncomfortably warm green tunic once they "came of age" (the actual age for this changed later on, but the tradition still occurred at the same time). Skip 1,000+ Years! Que the entrance of Link; a widdle elf boy of 12 years (close to the same age as the young Link in Ocarina of Time-- I mean the boy in the ancient legend) who lives on a tiny as hell southern island called Outset Island and resides with his nameless Grandmother and his younger sister, Aryll. When we are first introduced to him, it is his birthday, though he somehow doesn't remember this-- then again, he falls asleep on a large lookout dock that night and no one questions where he is until the morning, so maybe he's just used to no one caring. Anyways, Link dons the leggings, tunic and and cap accordingly and recieves a gift from his little sister: her telescope, which he conveniently uses to watch a young girl be carried by a giant ass bird called the Helmaroc King (he needs a telescope for that???) into the forest at the top of Outset Island, where she is dropped from a ridiculously high height. Alarmed, Link runs off to rescue her, stopping to retrieve a sword from Orca the swordsman along the way. Upon rescuing the girl, Link discovers her identity; she is Tetra, the EXTREME pirate captain of an EXTREME pirate ship. Unfortunately, while this is happening, Shit Gets Real and the Helmaroc King snatches up Link's sister Aryll and flies off with her. Holy crap! Link has to save a chick? Who could have seen that one coming?? Eventually Tetra gives in and allows Link to come with her on her ship so he can retrieve Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress, where the Helmaroc King has been bringing various little girls with pointed ears in its search for Princess Zelda unexplained reasons. With the grace of a ballerina Link is catapulted into the fortress via a freaking barrel, smacking into the wall and losing his sword in the process. The good news is he regains it later, but the bad news is that their raid turns out to be unsuccessful and Link is ditched by Tetra, left to die or something. Nice girl. The Fetch Quest Begins Link is found unconscious by a talking boat who takes him out to sea again, stopping near Windfall Island. Upon Link's startled awakening, the boat explains his identity as the “King of Red Lions” even though he looks like a dragon, not a lion, and relays on to Link that the master of the Forsaken Fortress is none other than Ganon (called Ganondorf in this case) himself. Ho damn! Another unsuspected plot twist! The King of Red Lions also tells Link that he must go to Dragon Roost Island, to get something special-- but first he needs to find a sail, so they head off after doing a completely pointless side quest, of course. When they arrive at Dragon Roost Island, Link is asked to retrieve Din’s Pearl: an ancient artifact of the legendary god, Din. He is also given a pointy stick aka a magical glittering baton called the Wind Waker, which controls the heavens and is also somehow even gayer than the ocarina ever was. Once Link enters the island he meets the Rito, which are the bird-like species living there, and is told by the Rito chief that his son Komali has the pearl-- however, he’s a whiner of painful proportions and doesn’t want to give it up, because he’s too afraid to get the feather-growing scale from the local dragon Valoo. Valoo is inexplicably pissed, Komali explains to Link, and if Link can get someone to calm Valoo down, then he promises to give him the pearl. On the way, Link meets a female Rito named Medli, who helps him defeat Gohma; the creature torturing Valoo’s tail and making him so god awfully angry. Thusly, Link gains Din’s Pearl, and on his way out discovers an ancient monument he uses to learn a song he can conduct with the Wind Waker; the Wind's Requiem, which calls the winds to blow as he sees fit. Afterwards, Link and the King of Red Lions go to Forest Haven to retrieve the second pearl from the Great Deku Tree, who possesses Farore’s Pearl. The Deku Tree agrees to give Link the pearl after they finish an ancient ceremony-- but of course, they are interrupted by one of the Koroks (a spirit of the forest) who comes to tell them that another Korok; Makar, has fallen into the Forbidden Woods. Link goes to retrieve the spirit once the Deku Tree grants him a Deku Leaf, enabling him to fly, and once he returns he is given the pearl as Makar plays a song on his magical violin/chello/stringed instrument. Link then sets off to Greatfish Isle to retrieve the last pearl; Nayru’s Pearl from Jabun the water god, but upon his arrival, Link discovers the island has been completely destroyed by Ganondorf. At this time, the Rito mailman appears to inform Link of Jabun’s new whereabouts: a cave at the back of Outset Island. No. Way. Link takes a brief trip back to Windfall Island to get bombs from Tetra’s pirate crewman, recieving actual help from Tetra in the process, who is apparently surprised Link isn’t rotting in a gutter somewhere. Link also obtains a cannon, and uses it to blow up the stone blocking the entrance of the cave of Outset Island, and soon after recieves the pearl. The King of Red Lions takes Link to the Triangle Islands and he inserts the pearls into their respected statues on each one, having the final statue literally'' blow up in his face'', flinging the poor, poor child out to sea as the statues create a freaky Bermuda Triangle Triforce symbol between them. It is now that the Tower of the Gods emerges form the sea, rising up from its depths. Shit (And Failure) Gets Done Link enters the Tower with the King of Red Lions, completing various tasks to prove his worth as a “hero”, and finally defeating a creature named Gohdan. His heroic...ness assured, he is brought down through the water into --oh my god-- Hyrule’s Castle, which is frozen in time. Link completes a puzzle and descends down a staircase into a hidden chamber, containing the Master Sword, aka the Blade of Evil’s Bane used by the Hero of Time, which Link is able to retrieve from the stone (the Sword and the Stone, anyone?). NOT FORESHADOWING! This action restores time to the Castle, making his way back to the surface by defeating all of the restored enemies. Feeling EXTREME with the Master Sword, Link goes back to the Forsaken Fortress a second time to defeat Ganondorf and rescue Aryll. With the help of Tetra and her crew, he manages to rescue all of the girls and even rises above the Helmaroc King as champion. Of course, Link’s self-confidence is promptly 100% deflated once he confronts Ganondorf who smacks him around like a doll (Ganondorf approves of child abuse), and it is at this point that Link finds out that he inherited Oot!Link's ability to help out the enemy without realizing it: taking the Master Sword actually restored Ganondorf’s power, and worse yet, the Master Sword itself has lost all of its own power-- so basically he just really, really screwed himself over. Too weak to defend himself, Link watches as Ganondorf raises his sword to kill him-- but Tetra interrupts this at the last moment, blocking him, and Ganondorf grabs her... only to realize at this moment once his part of the Triforce; the Triforce of Powers resonates, that Tetra is HOLY FREAKING HELL, ZELDA REBORN. Tetra even has a necklace with a Triforce fragment on it, which seals the deal-- but at this point, Prince Komali and the Rito mailman fly through the window, grabbing both Link and Tetra and flying off to safety. Valoo joins the party to breathe fire on the Forsaken Fortress, the entire joint going up into flames, but because Ganondorf’s power level is way over 9000 he survives. Link and Tetra soon afterwards go back to the Tower of the Gods, going back into the secret chamber, where “Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule” is waiting for them. He is identified as the one behind the King of Red Lions, and explains to the two children that the land in the ancient legend was actually Hyrule, and their gods did save them in the end via flooding all of Hyrule, including Ganondorf, in a huge downpour (Noah's Ark, anyone?). The chosen Hylians were sent to live in the mountains of Hyrule and continue on, and eventually those mountains became-- you guessed it; the various islands in the Great Sea, revealing that Link is a Hylian descendant. NOT FORESHADOWING!! The Fetch Quest Continues The King then gives Tetra another fragment of the Triforce, combining it with her own and revealing her as Princess Zelda; the weilder of the Triforce of Wisdom. The King also reveals to Link that Ganondorf is now searching for the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage to complete the golden magic, which will grant him one absolute wish upon doing so if he is able to touch it first. Of course, because of this Tetra-Zelda is in danger, so Link leaves her to await him in the castle as he returns to the surface with the “King of Red Lions” to find what happened to the sages of Earth and Wind empowering the Master Sword. Link travels to both temples, discovering that both sages had been murdered by Ganondorf’s followers, and both spirits appear, asking him to find their descendants and use their magic to restore the Master Sword’s power. Link is taught two more songs for the Wind Waker; the Earth God’s Lyric and the Wind God’s Aria which enable him to control the sage descendants, and he plays the former to Medli upon returning to Dragon Roost Island. This reveals that Medli is, in fact, the Earth Sage descendant herself, and she travels with Link back to the Earth Temple, where they defeat several enemies and solve various puzzles, along with beating Lord Jalhalla. Medli is then able to pray to the gods, restoring some power to the Master Sword, and Link leaves her to continue praying in the Temple while he sets out to find the Wind Sage. Link returns to Forest Haven and finds Makar, playing the Wind God’s Aria and awakening Makar as the Wind Sage descendant. He and Link travel back to the Wind Temple and defeat Molgera, where Makar is able to pray and restore the Master Sword’s full power. Now that Link has the legendary sword, he must also find the fragments of the Triforce of Courage and combine them together in order to get back into Hyrule’s Castle. NOT FORESHADOWING. After retrieving all of the triforce maps and having them translated, Link extracts all of them from various spots in the sea and joins them-- which awakens a power of his own that marks him as the Hero of Winds. WOAH. At this point, the triforce is also embedded into his hand. This is also 110% not foreshadowing. Crazy Shit Is Revealed and Epic Fighting Happens Link is then able to go down into Hyrule once more, but he discovers that Zelda has been OH MY GOD KIDNAPPED BY GANONDORF and taken to Ganondorf’s castle, which also dwells inside Hyrule. Link enters the castle and gains the light arrow for his bow, which will enable him to defeat Ganondorf himself because they are PURE LIGHT and everyone knows literal light pwns figurative darkness. Link travels through the castle, defeating old enemies and having his previous biggest challenges projected from his memories, forcing him to challenge them all a second time, and he eventually reaches a giant chamber where he must fight Puppet Ganon (??????????), who changes forms many times but ultimately falls. Ganondorf then appears from nowhere, dropping in to tell Link that oh yeah by the way, HE’S THE HERO OF TIME REBORN. SWEET JESUS, WHAT A SHOCKER, HOW COULD THIS BE!!! THERE WAS NO WARNING!!!! Link follows Ganondorf back to the top of the tower, where Ganondorf reminisces about his sob-story past and the Triforce for absolutely no reason before beating the shit out of the poor kid again, reducing Link to a helpless heap on the floor. He pauses to pick Link up and assure the boy that he won’t kill him, instead just squeeze him of all his triforce magic and then kill him, which is a totally comforting thing to hear. The triforces on the back of all of their hands glow as Ganondorf finishes the ritual and tosses Link over his shoulder, taking an absolutely necessary Bad Guy Moment to state his wish out loud before touching the Triforce, which is of course completely NOT retarded and NOT a bad idea. Predictably, the King of Hyrule comes from nowhere and touches the Triforce himself, wishing for Hyrule to be washed away with Ganondorf and for both Link and Zelda to have a future, breaking apart the Triforce and allowing water to begin seeping into Hyrule. Ganondorf takes this time to go absolutely batshit, laughing insanely and claiming that the King is a dumbass because there is no way Link and Zelda will survive. He and Link then begin to fight via extremely unfair size advantage (though it all could have been easily avoided if Ganondorf had just been smart enough to sit on Link and crush him), Zelda shooting light arrows while Link attacks him with the Master Sword-- eventually Ganondorf realizes this weakness and gives Zelda the smackdown, because he also approves of domestic abuse. The battle is long and extremely difficult, but Link ends it by shooting a light arrow off his shield once Zelda reawakens, allowing him to stab Ganondorf through the forehead, which turns him to stone. Link collapses in exhaustion soon after and is forced to leave the Master Sword behind, floating with Zelda to the surface in a bubble, leaving the King to drown below with his forgotten land... AND THEN HE WAKES UP ON THE FAILBOAT BECAUSE LIFE NEVER GIVES HIM A BREAK'' EVER'' Behind The Title Pretty Damn Quiet Link is often considered the classic “silent hero”, as he literally says pretty much nothing at all throughout the games even though the other character speak freely, except a small amount of yes or no response options offered to the player (even then he never says anything aloud except for like maybe once in one million, and sometimes these responses are depicted through nodding or shaking his head) and a couple noises that sound similar to words. Thus, one of the many ways of perceiving his character is that while Link isn’t mute, he could simply prefer not to speak, and this is the perception I have chosen. Instead, he almost always uses other forms of communication; expressions, gestures and body language, sounds (he can shout, scream, cry, groan etc) , among other things. This is not to say that he isn’t a boy with a lot of words-- he is by all means thoughtful and expressive, but his method of doing said expressing may not be verbal, and he still comes across as a fairly outgoing kid with a lot to show those he befriends. Super Sappy Desu One of Link’s main attributes is of course, his bravery: he is not frightened easily and confronts danger with a headstrong attitude far beyond his years, which of course makes sense because TRIFORCE OF COURAGE, and who wants to play a game where the main character is a wimp, seriously. Even when he is scared, it is never something that overpowers him in the end, and Link actively tries and succeeds in ridding himself of any cowardice obstructing him from his goals. He is an extremely strong-willed and thorough person, which leads people to believe he can be quite stubborn, and this is definitely true when the occasion calls for it (which is usually). He is not at all someone who gives up easily, and he always does absolutely everything he can to help people and accomplish his missions-- however, he is often called very reckless by Tetra because of his tendency to rush into the fire without thinking about the possible consequences for himself. Subsequently, Link is considered a very selfless person; willing to sacrifice his own happiness or well being for the sake of those he cares about. Link is generally well-liked over all, as he is polite and humble in attitude, and he seems genuinely willing to aid people with little tasks here and there. He is a curious boy by nature and quite sweet, something that often attracts people to his presence, as well as the deep level of understanding he seems to develop as he learns more about a person. Thus, Link can be very empathic and does not have much difficulty comprehending the emotions and internal struggles of other people-- but this can also be a weakness, because Link can easily fall for a sob story as long as it is logical (or as logical as logic is in a Nintendo game) and strikes a sympathetic cord with him. But Also Pretty Badass. While Link still has a lot of the naïveté of a little kid, he is not nearly as innocent as he should be due to everything he's had to do during his journey: he's confronted horrible monsters and killed those monsters, he's been nearly killed himself, and he's had to deal with a great amount of abandonment. He was forced to leave his grandmother all alone and fend for himself, which means he had to learn how to be completely independent in not only every day life, but also in the dangerous situations his quest required from him. It is not a far stretch to say that Link probably became home sick often, and alongside that, he also had to deal with the guilt of allowing his sister to be kidnapped instead of being able to protect her, as he believes he should. Because of this, it is likely that Link suffers from nightmares, whether about monsters, Ganondorf or even just missing his family and friends. And Still a Kid at Heart. As a whole, Link is a very kind and very friendly child who is always willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs help, or a shoulder for someone to cry on. He is associated most with the goddess Farore (because of his Triforce; this is also why he wears green clothes since it's Farore's favourite colour or something), and it is possible another reason he is identified with her is because of his gentle demeanor, similar to the nature she controls. It is definitely true that Link is also incredibly mature for his age when he is in a serious or dangerous situation-- though he is still a kid, and has the occasional tendency to be a little childish: his gestures, noises and mannerisms are often indicators of just how young he really is. The Skills Combat/Etc. Link is surprisingly good at kicking people's asses for his age, and he has his own personal arsenal of special offensive and defensive attacks: his most notable ones are his quick dodging skills and extreme agility (jumping over people's HEADS), as well as the classic parry attack, also known as the "flipping-over-the-enemy-or-rolling-and-attacking-from-behind" trick. He has excellent depth perception and aims remarkably well, which is handy not only for sword-fighting, but also with his grappling hook, boomerang and bow (he hasn't any of those here except for the grappling hook). Link does not use much of his own physical force when he is fighting, however --which is understandable, considering his less than impressive size--, and if he is disarmed he is likely to be at a huge disadvantage if he can't find something else to use to fight his attacker off. He's also extremely efficient with knives, daggers, or other pointy-ended weapons, but his most outstanding talent is with the sword. He'll no longer have the super magical Hero of Time Master Sword desu, but he'll still have his Hero's Sword on him. ONLY NOT REALLY BECAUSE LOL NO WEAPONS HERE. The Wind Waker Since this is basically what his title is based on, it is something pretty important to Link. The most crucial ability this wand gives him is Wind's Requiem, which makes the wind blow strongly in whatever direction he wants. The Balled of Gales allows Link to transport himself to particular areas on the Great Sea (though that is totally useless here), and the Command Melody allows Link to control those with very strong connections to the gods (the Wind God's Aria and the Earth God's Lyric are just special ones for the Air and Earth sages to do their serious shit)-- however, Link has to be very close by for this to work, and the person needs to be 110% consenting. As well as this, he is completely free of his own body during the enchantment (which basically just stands there and continues the motions of the song), so he is left extremely vulnerable to attack, and therefore this definitely isn't something he would use very often if he had a way around it. Link's final song is the Song of Passing, which allows him to change night into day and vice versa-- this is retarded though so I revoked that one, since it is pretty god-mode. Go Go Triforce Rangers Link has the Triforce of courage, which basically means he is blessed by Farore and her EXTREME BRAVERY-- the only actual indicator of this was a Triforce on the back of his left hand, the triangle on the bottom right occasionally glowing when used a lot of power or was near somebody else with one of triforces. It is never exactly specified what kind of abilities the Triforce power even gives him, but it is common speculation that it likely makes Link immune to some kinds of dark magic (Twilight Princess strongly supports it), and it is also possible that it gives him the ability to master weapons instinctively without having to train like hell (this would explain why he always knows exactly how to use them and takes little time to gain skill with them in the games). Unfortunately, it is implied that by the time he will be arriving, he will no longer have the Triforce-- rather, the imprint of it was removed from him, but it is likely the power still protects him... just to a lesser extent. So just take that and make it a little less potent, and we're good. As for the mark itself? It's gone, but he'll still be able to feel a vague connection or familiarity with other triforce-wielders if he comes in contact with them. The Deku Leaf The Deku Leaf is a special item given to him by the Great Deku Tree; it is basically a giant ass powerful leaf that enables Link to drift in the air by holding both ends like a parachute, and using his own magic, granted by the Deku Tree himself. He's only able to use his magic on it for a very small amount of time, however and he has to be on something for it to lift him. It naturally drifts downward in time because he is not featherlight like the species they were made for (which would be pieces of bark with leaves for faces), so long distances are pointless. The Grappling Hook and Also Anything Else I Forgot The grappling hook is as simple as it sounds: a rope with a hook on the end, that Link can throw to latch onto things and swing himself around, usually across gaps and ledges (or to fetch items, though he uses it less for that). Link spent most of the past few months on a boat, which means he's pretty good at the whole sailing crap. NOT THAT THIS IS IMPORTANT I DON'T THINK. Also he's really good at making maps and stuff. Elegante April 2010: +'Link arrives on the boat. Meets Jinx, Mimmi, Michelangelo, Herz, Kevas, and Keira. PHEW. -Freaks the fuck out over Zelda (Ocarina of Time) and Zelda (Twilight Princess), as well as Ganondorf (Twilight Princess). '+'Link wonders what the hell is going on and has Story Time with Herz. '+'Link goes exploring hero-style and gets mild radiation sickness, prompting him to ask for some medical aid. -Meets Lily and Sheik. Also wonders why the hell everyone seems to know who he is, even here. '+'Link has a busy few days, mainly involving: -Meeting Jared, Dimitri, and Link (Cartoon). -Fighting Kevasand learning that he should not fight people without weapons. -Worrying about Herz's hallucinations/amnesia. -And, in a true moment of utter backwardsness, going to resue Ganondorf from his grave with Zelda (Twilight Princess). His life is really fucked up. '+'More busy days! While everyone is transported to Isle des Saphir for boat system reboots, Link: -Makes amends with Kevas over the whole fighting thing. -Explores the lighthouse with Jinx and Lily. -Relaxes for once on the beach. Meets Toboe and Hiccup. HE EVEN MAKES TP!ZELDA SMILE! ''May 2010: '''+ He's still on the island (which means more busy days). Link spends the rest of the time there: -Being terrified to death by Simba, but then becoming friends with him. Because that's how it works. Also, they scare the shit out of Herz. -Discussing lobsters and relationships with Ironhide. -Being transported to the Lobster Party and meeting Xanth. -Also, along the way he meets Erol, Lenny, Wolfwood, and Nabooru. +'Link is really mad when he pops back on the boat, only to find out that absolutely nothing has changed. After meeting Edward, Link decides to do something about it despite mixed advice. '+'SIMBA DIES. Link finds him and proceeds to angst for the rest of the week, except it's kind of better when he comes back. A little. -Oh, and he totally contributes to dealing with JenJen. -IT ALL WORKS OUT and Link goes to the celebration party. There he is cuddly with Herz, deals with a horrendously drunk Jinx, and gets laughed at by Toph for failing at opening soda. And he also gathers food for he and Toboe. '+Jinx gets hurt and Link worries, naturally. June 2010: +'Link shows off the new Video posting to display his discovery of the rolly chair. -And then Link is a dumbass and has a really awkward conversation with Ganondorf. '+'He discusses things way beyond his comprehension with Kimiko. -And also shows off his skills to Simba. Notice how their threads always end with food. '+'NABOORU IS TEACHING HIM HOW TO RIDE A FUCKING HORSE and Link is super goddamn happy. '+'Link discusses toasters and grilled cheese with Mindy. '+'He finally meets Cartoon Link and, staying true to his own retardation, mistakes him for the Legendary Hero, aka Link (Ocarina of Time). This kid is going to be in for a huge shock when someone fiercely corrects him on that one. -Link also meets Gideon through an offering of donuts. '+'Link has a really bad nightmare. -He pretends he doesn't want to go cry in a corner, meanwhile meeting Jak who contributes nothing to help, naturally. Great man, that Jak. -Oh yeah, he cries all over Herz too. -And also Ganondorf is a huge dick and makes it worse. '+'Meets Leo and helps by making him a star chart. -LOL NOPE Redd doesn't like that, so it rains and then the sky turns into a game of Pong. Link and Leo desert the plan. '+'Jinx gets himself in huge shit again. Naturally, Link, the good little boy he is, offers to help. Jinx, being almost as retarded, accepts. -As could be easily predicted, everything goes to hell in a hand basket and Erol kills Gideon, stabs Pamela, strangles Link, throws him off the side of the deck and tortures Jinx. All in a day's work. -He wants to spend his time angsting, but TP!Zelda cockblocks it and comes to see him. And heals him too, because she's that nice. They discuss a bunch of random shit, and Link finds out that Cartoon Link is not actually the Hero of Time. Thanks a lot Zelda, way to crush his fanboy dreams. '+'Cartoon Link gets his ass obliterated by Ganondorf, finally, and Link runs off to the rescue. '+'HERZ GETS A HAIR CUT OH MY GOD. Link is very pleased with this development. -Soon afterwards, Simba has emo time and Link goes to hang out with him like best friends do. -And later on he meets Kimblee. '+'Link forgets his own birthday. Is anyone even surprised. -Link receives delicious cake and presumably some shit from the luggage deck. Includes a nice little ship in a bottle from Pamela, what a waste. '+Tanvir and Herz have a sleepover, which Link of course interrupts. -Once Tan falls asleep again, Link reverts to "waaaahhhhh relationships" and they head off to Link's room to have serious discussion. "Love you"s and cuddles ensue, and also lots of puking sugar bleghhh. July 2010: +'Link goes to that meeting. You know, That Meeting. '+'OoT!Zelda makes her return to the communicators. -She and Link go to the forest deck and have a nice chat. '+'What do you know! It's another Zelda. '+'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST TETRA IS ON A BOAT!!! '+'It's Zelda month, obviously. TP!Zelda dies and Link is once again a depressed wreck. -They have snuggle times too and all, but still. What is his life. '+'Then he meets tsunface Taiga. -And then finds out Toboe is gone. -And ''then meets Danny. '+'Link and TP!Zelda discuss Tetra and her arrival. '+'As usual, Jinx is a horrible influence and gives Link milk, and then Link gets completely smashed within two tall glasses. This kid is so lightweight it's painful. -Link drunkenly posts all over the network and makes an idiot of himself. Who could have seen that one coming. '+'After Link has recovered from the worst night of his life, he discusses monsters with Dracula. '+'Link eats some cookies at Alice's tea party and gains some cat parts. -Tan feels this is crucial enough information to share it around with his buddies, which greatly displeases Link, but Tan makes it up to him with pettings. '+'Wolfwood finds a duck, Link mistakes it for a certain other duck, and he steals rescues it. -After realizing his mistake, he apologizes over the network and makes himself look not only like an idiot, but also moderately insane. '+'An event forces Link to speak the truth and he has an awkward, short conversation with Herz. '+'A LOT OF OTHER LITTLE THINGS HAPPENED, BUT MARBLES WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE AND LOST TRACK. Move along now. August 2010: '+'Cartoon!Link plans a trip to Camp Carnival after a bullshit conversation with Meth. Guess where that's headed. -Completely unpredictably, a huge group comes along, everything goes to hell in a handbasket and Link is killed by Daxter. Everyone dies, except Dax and Jak. Those fuckers. '+'Link comes back and gains his dress tunic back from Tan. -Link posts, asking for his other items. Awkwardness and angst ensues. '+'Link gets harrassed by Tony and gets a front row seat to Domestic Violence Hour. +1 Boat mommy, Mimmi. '+'Jinx gets his foot chopped off by Captain Redd for raping Castiel, something Link happily witnesses. -Link says goodbye to Jinx. -Oh wait, is goodbye what Link said? Actually, he meant to say see you in a few days. Link walks in on Tan beating Jinx to death, somehow in improving his relationship with Jinx and ruining his relationship with Tan. Oh yeah, and then Herz hears about it and as any Mama Bear would, prohibits Tan from talking to Link anymore. '+'After Jinx's death, Link takes up residence in a cupboard and ends up running into Duck, running away, and then getting Princess Tutu'd. Link is all better now, guys! -Look, it's true! He even has a nice happy conversation with Yugi! '+'I lied. Simba gets hurt and comes to Link for help, prompting a freakout. '+'Remember what I said about Tan not talking to Link anymore? Yeah, well, it doesn't last long. And it ends in a big argument. -Really fucking pissed off, Link goes running to Herz and angries at him for a bit. '+'Tetra disappears, and Link has a panic attack of epic proportions. '''Deaths: Death #1 Warnings & Punishments: Punishment #1 (WIPED) Important Relationships http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Duck Duck/Princess Tutu: (♥♥♥?✖)/(♥♥♥♥?) Duck is one of Link's lolifriends (the others being Lily and Roll, respectively), and he definitely likes her a lot-- oh yeah, he also knows she's literally a duck. That was really awkward. Princess Tutu on the other hand, he's only met once, and she helped him a lot on the path to eventually getting over a lot of his issues. Even if she's still a total mystery to him, he appreciates what she's done to help him. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Erol Erol: (✖✖✖✖✖) Important solely because it is hereditary for Link to hate him. Also as of right now he is the only person on the boat (besides Ganondorf, but he's always the exception to everything) that Link really, really dislikes. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Ganondorf_Dragmire Ganondorf (Twilight Princess): (?✖✖✖✖) FFFFUUUUUUUU. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Herz_Hessian Herz Hessian: (♥♥♥♥♥) Link absolutely adores him to death. Herz is pretty much officially Link's dad, he cooks amazing food and tells amazing stories and they have amazing sleepovers and all those wonderful things. Link just really frikkin loves Herz okay. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Jinx Jinx: (♥♥?✖✖) Very adventurous! Link likes that, even if the guy calls him funny nicknames. Jinx seems like a genuinely good person to him, with a lot of interesting things to talk about. Except sometimes Jinx is retarded, so it's more of an exasperated "I'M TRYING TO LIKE YOU" relationship.' Update: '''Link isn't sure what to think of Jinx right now after what he did to Castiel, but he likes Jinx more than Tan at the moment. ''Ouch. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Lily Lily: (♥♥♥?✖) There's something a little unnerving about this lolifriend that he can't quite place. She seems really nice, though, and that's what he's focusing on. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Link_(Cartoon) Link (Cartoon): (♥♥♥?✖) Who the fuck is this Not!Hero of Time guy. Oops he jumped ship. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Nabooru Nabooru: (♥♥✖✖✖) He doesn't know her too well yet, but she was really nice to him when they first met, and she's teaching him to ride a horse and therefore this makes him like her immediately. Another one. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Roll Roll: (♥♥♥?✖) Roll is another lolifriend. She's a robot and stuff, and she's really nice, so he likes her a lot-- but she calls him Mister and is REALLY polite and it makes him feel kinda awkward. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Simba Simba: (♥♥♥♥✖) AMAZING "LION" BUDDY WHO GIVES HIM RIDES AND EATS BUGS (ew) AND THINGS. Same thing here. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Tanvir_Harris Tanvir: (♥♥♥♥✖) Tan is kind of like Link's not!Uncle, approaching second not!Dad status. He seems like he had a really interesting life before the boat, and he's very nice, so Link finds him really interesting. He wants to get to know Tan better. Update: Tan kinda sorta BEAT JINX TO DEATH in front of Link, and is currently showing absolutely no remorse for what he did besides the fact that Link saw it. Also, Tan had a few moments of very poor word choice and now Link is really pissed at him, so it's gonna be a while before they reconcile at any point. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Tetra Tetra: (♥♥♥♥♥) It's fucking Tetra, what the hell do you expect. Oops, she jumped shipped too. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Yugi_Mutou Yugi: (♥♥♥?✖) A super sweet short boy with retarded hair and eyes the size of tennis balls. Thank god, it's FINALLY a shotafriend! Shut up, I don't care if he's sixteen, Link can't hold up most of the population all on his own here. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Zelda_(Cartoon) Zelda (Cartoon): (♥♥♥♥?) It's a Zelda, he kinda has to adore her. She seems pretty sweet, even if he doesn't know her very well yet. Woah, where'd she go? http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda/Sheik Zelda (Ocarina of Time): (♥♥♥♥?) Tetra's great great great great grandmother. Like the other Zelda, he's both fascinated and confused by her. She's very sweet, and a lot like Tetra was in her Zelda form (both personality-wise and appearance-wise). He's especially attracted to her presence for this reason. Also jumped ship?! http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda_(Twilight_Princess) Zelda (Twilight Princess): (♥♥♥♥♥) Tetra's great great great grandmother and former Princess of the ancient Hyrule. He's still pretty messed up about this whole timeline concept. She seems very stoic, but genuinely kind, and he wishes he could do something to help her relax more often. She is his primary mother figure on the boat, and he'd do anything to protect her. Other Stuff, Links *App *Info Meme *Relationships Meme *Permissions and Concrit *Link is a towel Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Legend of Zelda